Blood Runs Blue
by reaganjanko
Summary: oneshot on our favs! #jamko


It was after there tour together when Jamie decided they haven't gone out for drinks in a while. Eddie was still getting dressed when she heard a knock at the door.

"Come in," she said as she was zipping up her jacket.

"Hey," he said and leaned up against her locker. "So, we haven't gone for drinks in a while"

Before Jamie could even finish Eddie jumped for joy, "yes! Oh my god! I have been waiting for you to say something."

"Then why didn't you?" Jamie chuckled and held out his arm for her to take.

"Because it wasn't the first thing that came to my mind." She said as she grabbed her purse and linked her arm with Jamie's.

OOOOOO

"Can I please pick!" she asked as they were walking out of the building.

"What? no!"

"Why not?" she complained, "you're going to choose a cop bar,"

She gave Jamie puppy eyes and he always seemed to fall for it. "fine, you win" he said and she should have seen it coming. "But…"

"There's a catch, isn't there. There's always a catch," she said annoyed.

Jamie laughed, "We get to go to sushi for lunch tomorrow."

Eddie looked at him sternly. He knew she hated sushi and she would never let him go when they were together. "So, what am I going to eat?"

"Sushi," he said nonchalantly.

She looked at him and pushed him to the side, and that's when she heard Jamie scream her name.

"EDDIE!"

In the flash of a second, she looked up and saw a man dressed all in black and the sound of a gun go off. She turned her head to face Jamie, but he jumped in front of her to push her away and Jamie fell back onto her.

"Jamie?!" she called out in concern, "Jamie!" "JAMIE!" she screamed when she saw blood coming out from his t-shirt.

"SOMEBODY HELP!" she screamed. They were right in front of the precinct and cops, bosses and everyone came and surrounded her. She had no idea what just happened, but Jamie was lying in her arms bleeding.

OOOOOOO

"You're here for Jamie Reagan?" The doctor said as he walked up to the Reagan family. Eddie was the first to stand up.

"I'm Dr. Lewis and I'm part of the trauma team. Right now he's in critical condition." Her heart dropped to her stomach. She never thought she would come into a hospital on their day off, and think that Jamie would be the one to get shot. "The bullet missed his heart, but it transected some major pulmonary vessels. There's a lot of bleeding in his chest, we're still trying to stabilize him."

"But is he, um will he be all right?" Eddie asked almost immediately.

"Honestly, we don't know yet." He responded."You're his wife?"

"Yes, I am."

"Here. You should hold on to this." The doctor took her hand and placed Jamie's wedding ring in her palm. When she looked down and thought she was going to be sick.

OOOOOOO

Eddie was half asleep in the chair in the waiting room but determined not to fall asleep. It's been 3 hours since they reached the hospital. Danny was seated next to her, trying to keep her from panicking. When she looked up she saw another doctor coming towards them.

"So the good news is that he's stabilized.

Oh, We were able to get him into imaging, and the CT scan showed that he had an aortic dissection, which we can manage medically." A sign of relief filled her face for the moment.

"Okay, good."

Everyone knows that with every good news, there is bad news. "But the problem is the bullet passed through the chest cavity and landed near his spine." Her heart sunk once again. Erin, who was standing beside her couldn't stand still. She was twitching her leg constantly.

"Right now there is considerable swelling."

"W-What does that mean?" Eddie asked quickly

"Well, there are two options." The doctor said and took a breath "Neither's perfect. We can take a wait-and-see approach, treat him with steroids, see if it works." the doctor looked up from her chart and stared at Eddie, "But if it doesn't, he risks the loss of function. Possibly from the waist down. Or we could try to operate, to clear the bone fragments and relieve the pressure on his spinal cord. This offers slightly better odds on the paralysis front, but he's in critical condition, and surgery comes with real risks." when Eddie was about to respond, Erin took the floor.

"Then no, we're not doing it."

"You can take some time to discuss it." The doctor said. Eddie wasn't sure what to say. She was just welcomed into the family and she thought the surgery was a better option, but then again, Erin spoke up,

"I'm sure."

The doctor looked at Eddie who didn't know how to respond and spoke, "You're his wife, so, technically, it's your decision."

Eddie was in her own fantasy, she couldn't focus or think straight, her mind was somewhere else. "I-I'd like a few minutes to think about it." All eyes went to Eddie. The life of their brother, son, grandchild, and uncle were in the hands of his wife and partner.

"You want to risk his life, after all this?" Erin said.

Frank came up to Eddie, "do what you think is right. You know him better than anyone else in this room."

"I think that this wasn't supposed to happen." she said and took a breath, "We were just going to get drinks, and now I'm in the hospital waiting to find out if he'll live or die? We talked about who would take out the trash and when we would have a baby, not what I should do if there was a bullet near his spine. I don't know what the right answer is."

Danny came around towards her and put a hand on her back. His little brother just found happiness and it could be taken away in a split second.

Erin was speechless, she just became his wife only a month ago and his life was in her hands. "The surgery is not safe," Erin spoke.

"Erin-" Danny said sternly but soft, trying to get her to stop talking. He went through this with Linda and having everyone pestering him made him more and more nervous.

"Yes, but what other decision do we have?" She said on the verge of tears. "The doctor said the other one might not work."

"Well, if you think you know what your doing, go for it," Erin said and walked away.

Eddie was left standing there by herself, when she felt a hand touch her shoulder, "Eddie," Frank said.

She didn't look behind her, she just stood still, "i-i need to be alone." She said and walked away.

She walked straight down the waiting room until she found an elevator and landed herself on the third floor, she walked into the waiting room and took a seat. There were little to no people in the area around her. She put her hands in her head and could no longer contain herself, she burst into tears. The man she held off on her whole life, the one she promised for better or for worse, they wanted kids, a family, and now Jamie might not even make it out of this hospital.

"Eddie?" Danny said as he walked passed her.

Before she looked up, she wiped her eyes and cheeks to get rid of the tears. "Hi, sorry" she spoke silently and quickly.

"What are you doing up here?" He asked her.

She looked up at him, "I needed a break" she said waving her arms, "from everything." And took a deep breathe out. "What about you?"

"Same reason," Danny said as he took a seat next to her.

"This isn't your fault." He spoke.

Her voice was shaky, "I was supposed to.protect him, the reason why we were allowed to stay partners was to protect each other, and I couldn't even do that for him." Her eyes turned watery, her cheek we're raw from all the wiping and rubbing of her eyes.

"Eddie, you did what you could. This happened off duty. This isn't your fault."

"But it feels like it." Her heart was ripped, the tears started to fall, her voice was query and shaky.

Danny wrapped his arms around her as her tears fell. She was shaking in his arms. Eddie was strong, but this was a new ballpark for her. She had no family growing up. The stress of everyone around her was something she wasn't familiar with.

OOOOOOO

Eddie walked off the elevator with Danny. Erin was pacing back and forth, Frank was staring out the window. The surgery was her decision and if something happened to Jamie after this, she could never forgive herself. Erin turned around and her eyes met Eddie's. She felt sick. She thought her life was coming to an end. The only person that had her back, made her feel better when she was down, sad or sick. He never let her down, but she felt she let him down. She had to find a way to get used to the family, with or without him. That was a decision that she didn't want to make. All she wanted to do was wrap her arms around Jamie and cry. She just wanted to cry.

She quickly turned and walked away, ending up in a run. It was close to midnight and nobody was around. She was still in a pair of heels and jeans from after work. She ran to the tree and everything that was in her came up. She couldn't keep any food down, Everything that went down, came back up. She couldn't hold it in. The stress, the anxiety, the nerves, and Jamie.

"Eddie…" Frank said when he saw her outside.

She turned around and broke down. Frank immediately wrapped her in his arms like one of his own. She was hyperventilating so much she couldn't breathe.

"I-i can't do this without him." She said between breaths. She finally broke, all the buildup, stress, people, work. Everything and everyone she dealt with got to her, and she promised herself to hold it all in, but she couldn't. When the doctor handed over Jamie's ring, she was sure this was the end of their journey.

OOOOOOO

Eddie was sitting in the cafe area sitting in front of coffee. She was too nerved up to even take a sip of coffee.

"Feel any better?" Frank asked when he took a seat across from her.

"Just overwhelmed," she said when she looked up.

Frank understood. He had gone through this with Mary and Joe and for some reason this was different. "He's going to be ok. I just know."

"I think the part that's making me most nervous and worried is that the doctor came out and gave me his wedding ring, and I was for sure it was the end, and I really hope it isn't. I mean, he's more than just my husband or partner. He believed in me when nobody else did, he was the family I never had. He's-he's Jamie." she admitted saddened.

Frank sighed, "why don't you go get some rest, you're making yourself sick." He said recalling their outside talk.

Eddie shook her head, "not until I know he's okay. I have too much on my mind. The last thing on my list is sleep."

Frank smiled at her and got up from his seat, he placed a kiss on her head, "he's going to be fine."

OOOOOOO

When she contained herself, she walked back into the waiting room and sat down away from everyone. She took the first seat she could find and put her hands in her head to control her breathing. Jamie should be almost done by now and that's when she heard the doctor call her name.

"Eddie?" She looked up at the doctor.

"Y-yeah, is everything ok?" She asked in a panic.

"The surgery was successful, we were wondering if you wanted to come to see him."

"Yes, of course." She said in a hurry. She grabbed her purse and stood up, ignoring what everyone else had to say around her. Whether they were mad, happy, angry, confused, she didn't care. Jamie was okay.

Jamie was still out from all the anesthesia. Eddie sat next to him on the bed for a solid hour and just cried, afraid Jamie wouldn't wake up. He was with her, by her side. By close to 3 am, Eddie finally decided to get some rest. She layed on the couch in his room and past out.

Danny walked in close to 5 am to see Eddie asleep along with Jamie. He grabbed the blanket and draped it over her. Jamie was still out. His surgery ended close to 1 am. Everyone who was at the hospital visited Jamie and everyone left except for Danny and Eddie. Danny slept on the chair alongside the bed and Eddie was on the couch.

Around 8 am Jamie started to wake. Danny was up watching him while Eddie was sound asleep.

"Hey, how you feeling?" Danny asked gently.

"Like I got hit by a bus," he said and forgot what happened for a second, "wait, Eddie? Is she okay?" He asked in concern started to sit up.

"She's fine, she been a nervous wreck," Danny said. "She's sleeping on the couch," Danny said and pointed his hand towards her.

"I think that's the first time she slept in three days" Danny pointed out.

"That's bad?" Jamie said sadly.

"Erin was making her feel bad, she was overwhelmed, she didn't know what to do."

Jamie lifted his head off the pillow, "what the hell did Erin say."

He sighed, "we had two options to give you, a surgery or a wait-and-see."

Jamie cut him off, "I hope you did the surgery"

Danny smiled, "Eddie had to choose what to do, and Erin didn't want to do the surgery and was yelling at Eddie." He sighed, "Eddie choose the surgery. She was put through a lot these past few days."

Jamie looked over his shoulder at Eddie, "I don't know what I would do without her."

"Yeah, well you took a bullet for her and put her through more stress than an actual bullet going through her." Danny joked.

All the laughing between them caused Eddie to jolt awake. She opened her eyes and immediately went to look at the blanket on her.

She slowly scanned her eyes around the room and saw Danny standing next to the bed, her eyes shot over to Jamie and she saw him staring at her.

"Why didn't you wake me?" She said to Danny and Jamie as she stood up to walk over to him. Her face turned red and her eyes went watery.

"Because you haven't slept in the past three days," Danny called out.

She went over to Jamie's bedside and sat next to him and squeezed his hand. She had tears rolling down her face, "hey, don't cry" Jamie said as he put his hands up to her cheeks and wiped her tears away. Danny stepped out of the room, knowing to give them some privacy.

She sniffled, "the doctor came out and gave me your wedding band." she said and the tears started to pour out again. "I thought I lost you."

"I'm sorry," he said softly.

"You should have let me get shot," she said joking and they both started laughing.

"I would do it again." He told her.

"Jameson Reagan, if you ever jump in front of a bullet again, I will personally put a bullet in you myself." She told him sternly

"I love you"

"I love you more." She said placing a kiss on his lips as another tear escaped her eye. That's when she heard the knock at the door.

"Hey, sorry, can I come in?" Erin asked politely.

"Oh yeah, of course," Eddie said getting up. She grabbed her purse and gave Jamie another kiss. "I'll be in the hall"

"What did you say to her?" Jamie asked sternly.

"What?"

"Danny told me you were giving her a hard time," Jamie told her and her face turned white in guilt.

"I was scared, I got a call saying you were shot and Eddie was the only person who was there, so I took it out on her."

Jamie sighed, "she had a panic attack upstairs, Danny was with her. She told him that you were blaming her for everything, that's not funny."

Erin was speechless, she had no idea what to say. "I hope you feel better." She said guilty and gave him a kiss on his forehead.

OOOOOOO

Erin walked into the ladies room and saw Eddie looking like she just finished crying again. "I'm sorry," she said and that got Eddie's attention.

"What?" Eddie asked unable to understand what Erin said.

She sighed, "I was rude and selfish to you, I should have been more understanding and I wasn't. Your husband got shot right in front of you and I was blaming you for everything." She admitted.

"Thank you," Eddie said softly grateful. "I've never experienced someone so close to me come to the end because, well Jamie is the closest, most important person I know."

"Thank you, for being here for him."

"I would never leave him." She smiled and walked out of the bathroom to go back to Jamie.

OOOOOOO

Eddie walked back into Jamie's room 30 Minutes later with a to-go bag.

"Who needs a bar, the fun is all in here." She said as she placed the items down on the table next to Jamie. His face lit up when he saw her walk into the room.

"Sushi," she said when she pulled out the container from the bag.

He looked at her confused, "you hate sushi,"

"And you love sushi" she started smiling.

Jamie could tell she was stressed just how her hands were shaking and how quickly she was trying to handle things. "Relax," Jamie told her as she was in a rush.

She stopped and took a deep breath, "I'm trying, trust me," she said and took a seat on the bed, "it's just everything that happened these past few days keeps replaying over and over again." she took a deep breath, "but enough about me. You must be starving." she said taking the sushi out of the bag and putting it in his lap.

"Did you eat yet?"

"Stop worrying about me," she told him taking the plastic silverware out of the plastic wrap.

"Did you eat yet?" he asked again

She looked at him with a grin, "I'm not hungry."

"Eddie…" he said in concern.

She had it, "I can't keep anything down, I'm too stressed. Now can you eat, please." she begged.

She leaned down and planted a kiss on his head, grateful that he is still here with her. "Erin apologized, a little birdie is telling me that you said something."

Jamie looked at her in innocence. "I didn't say anything."

"Mhmmm"

"What?"

"Nothing, eat your food."

Jamie didn't say anymore or do anything, he just stayed still. "Can you please eat."

He stared at his ring finger, "I need my ring."

Eddie smirked, cupped his face and kissed him. "I thought you would never ask."

She grabbed the ring from out of her purse and slid it on his finger. "In sickness and in health" she smiled.

"I love you," he said meaning full.

She smiled an then her face went stern, "I swear by God, if you ever jump in front of a bullet again Jamie…" she stated, "I love you" she said and kissed him.

OOOOOOO

 _ **omg this is my fav story I have ever written. So I don't know if I should continue this or leave it as a one shot. Leave a review!!! Xoxo bella :))**_


End file.
